Do you love me?
by Aireko
Summary: Yullen/Lucky.but Allen starts thinking about his realtionship with Kanda. AU
1. Chapter 1

**ASDFGHJKGDJ!!!! **

**Lol, shooort chapter, of my new story called "Do you love me?" Yullen & Lucky. (I wanted to write Lucky so I figured out I should try with Yullen included. (8D) *shot***

**Discalimer: DGM isn't mine if it were; I wouldn't be writing this at my school's library. **

**--**

"Kanda, do you love me?" The white haired ask looking at his lover's closed eyes. "Do you?"

The mentioned person opened his eyes lazily. "What-"

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"Che, Moyashi," Kanda replied turning his sight away. "What do you think?"

The 'moyashi' mumbled something under his breath about being the one who did all. "BaKanda! I want to know! You never tell me 'I love you'! Why?" He clenched his fists and grabbed Kanda's shirt by the sleeves. "So, …Do you…?"

…Silence…

"Kanda?"

"…"

Kanda dared to look at him. "Che," Was the only thing that came to his mind. What could he say? He knew what the moyashi meant, but did the doubt that Kanda loved him? They had been together for almost 2 years now, and he still doubted of him?

"Kanda…" The Moyashi sat on the bed. "Do you?" He asked. Fear detected in his voice. The white haired tried to get up of the bed but a hand grabbed his wrist, restraining him to get up.

"Moyashi, it's 3 in the morning. Don't get up and do one of your tantrums. I'm not in the mood to hear them and I don't want you to leave the house." That last part took his entire ego away. "Ok?"

There was another silence, as if the boy was thinking about it.

"Say my name." He at last spoke.

"What?" Kanda asked lifting his head from the pillow. "You want me to-"

"Say my name." The younger one repeated looking at Kanda. "Please." He paused. "Just say it. Don't say you love me, but say my name."

'_Fucking moyashi…waking me at 3 a.m. on a Sunday for this…' _Kanda sighed. "Allen..."He looked at his younger lover. "Now?" He was suddenly snuggled by the white haired.

"Yes," Allen sighed, covering himself up with the blanket and the cover. "Kanda, I love you." He already knew that his lover wasn't going to answer but before he thought of anything else, he was pulled into a kiss.

"Che, baka moyashi, go to sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow." Kanda said bluntly still keeping Allen close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**After I at last finished my exams, (not exactly) Im free to cont****inue writing "Do you love me?" yay! **

**Lucky, Yullen. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did…*insert perverted laugh here***

* * *

_Bzz Bzzz Bzzz!!_

Kanda looked at the phone in the night table. It was Allen's. His…let's just say that Kanda's phone was now with the fishies…

Kanda looked at the phone. "Oi, Moyashi-"

"It's Allen, damn it! How hard is it to memorize a simple name?!" Allen cried from the bathroom as the water of the shower sounded equally loud.

"Baka! Your cell phone just rang!"

The water stopped. "Ah? Really?" The white haired ask. "Well, leave it there. I'll be out in a minute." The after then started to sound again.

Kanda continued to get ready for work. He put on some pants (due to yesterday's activities he had no pants on*). Still, even if Allen told him not to check his phone, Kanda couldn't deal with the curiosity, but over all jealousy. Just to think that Allen received a message form other man made him rage. He had to check if he received a message from another guy, maybe he was seeing someone nicer than him! He had to find out! He _HAD_ to. Quickly, he grabbed the phone and opened it.

_A new message. Read now?_

_Click!_ Kanda clicked the 'Yes' button.

_From: Lavi_

_ALLLLLLEEENN!!!! Tyki is staying today at home and I don't think he is even going to let me go to school, but please make sure Kanda marks as if im in his class! I don't think Tyki will be going either…gtg! Bye!_

_That…damn…rabbit…_Kanda thought almost imagining a good way to kill the red-haired. Skipping class was one thing, but making Kanda mark as if Lavi came to his class was another. Did Lavi really think Allen could make him mark as 'at class'? That was not happening.

"Hm? Kanda…what are you doing with my phone?" Allen asked peeking to see just as Kanda closed the lid. "What were you checking?"

Kanda placed the phone back of the table "CHE, NOTHING. The Message they sent you was a spam message." He lied.

"Really? What did it say?" Allen asked curious as he sat down besides Kanda. He was all wet from the shower and was wearing just a towel around him waist, and one around his head. "So?"

Kanda stared at Allen and before the white haired answered Kanda stole kiss form him. "Che, nothing important." He got up and walked towards the door before going outside. "Be ready in 5 minutes. We must leave early today."

"Why?" But before he could answer he was left alone in the room. _Kanda did saw my phone…_Just o be sure he checked it and due to luck, he found the message. He gasped. _So Lavi IS with Tyki-sensei…_Quickly he texted another message to Lavi before putting some clothes on.

_Bzzz Bzzz!_

Lavi looked at the phone.

_A new message. Read now?_

_Click. _(That's a yes)

_From: Allen_

_Don't worry Lavi, I'll make sure Kanda does mark you on time. Enjoy your time with Tyki-sensei~. Btw, did you stay to sleep there?_

But before Lavi could even click the 'reply' button he was hugged form behind as someone nipped the back of his neck. "Ahh…Tyki…"

"Yes?" A portuguese accent detected as he man behind Lavi spoke. "I want to enjoy you every bit I can..." He continued to speak huskily into Lavi's ear. He pulled Lavi closer to his body, making the younger one let out a small gasp. "Exited?" His hand traced to the front of Lavi's body, grabbing him member and giving it a 'masage'.*

"Ghhh…Please…not here…" The younger managed to say between moans, god, why did Tyki had to start this in a place as the kitchen!

Tyki grinned, although Lavi didn't see that, but he was sure he knew what Tyki had done. "Sure? Then,…let's go to a more comfortable place, shall we, my bunny?" He stopped what he was doing to Lavi's member and carried him bride style back to the room. "We are going to have along day here, you know?" He grinned before kissing Lavi on the lips passionately.

Allen groaned. His pack hurt. A LOT. _Why does Kanda have tp be so fierce when we are having…sex…? _He stepped down from Kanda's car. "Well, guess I might see you in class, Kanda-sensei." He smiled as he closed the door of the black car.

"Shut up, baka moyashi." Kanda scoffed as he turned the engine on and speed up to the school.

"Bakanda." Allen said to himself when Kanda was far away. "He'll see in class…by the way…" He checked his cell phone just in case Lavi had sent him another message.

_From: Lavi_

_IM NOT going to skool today. Tyki is_

_No more message?_Allen thought walking to the school. _Oh, right…judging by the message, Tyki-sensei came back…_ He was still surprised to have a boyfriend who was a teacher in Black Order high school, and on top of all, his best friend also having a teacher as boyfriend. Just as he walked, someone rushed besides him, making him fall to the floor.

"Sorry!" The person exclaimed.

"Ahh," Allen got himself up of the ground. "Don't worry" He just hoped Kanda hadn't seen this or he'd become the over protective, and overall jealous, boyfriend he was.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry!" The person exclaimed, worried. "Huh? Allen?"

"Rhode?" Allen blinked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, dummy!" Tyki's younger sister exclaimed.

* * *

**YEAH! **

***: god, both semes had a fun night. XD**

**Ah, what a 13 year old (yes im 13 years old) writes. xD **

**And by the way, i just planned to include Rhode there, i have no 'mastr plan' planned for her.**

**Really bad lucky … I better one will come later on. (poor Lavi!)**


End file.
